gravityfallsrpfandomcom-20200222-history
Group:The Secret Solvers
The secret solvers are a group in the future who are my version of Gravity Falls' future. This is how it started. When Wendy and Robbie got married in 2022, Dipper learned to accept that he couldn't marry Wendy. A few weeks later he married Pacifica Northwest. He feared that his twin sister, Mabel would get mad at him. But to his surprise she wasn't. Then Mabel went missing because a monster took her. Gideon rescued Mabel and they got married. The monster that took Mabel was the one that killed Stan when Dipper and Mabel were 16, so since then Soos was in charge because he was the oldest employee. Wendy and Robbie had a son in April 2023, that they named Tyler. Dipper and Pacifica had a son in June 2023 that they named Drake because Dipper's nickname started with a d. Mabel and Gideon had a daughter in July 2023 that they named McKenna because she looks a lot like Mabel and Mabel's name started with an m. 9 years later Dipper, Pacifica, Mabel, and Gideon thought that they should go to Gravity Falls. At their arrival Dipper gave Drake book 3 and Gideon gave McKenna book 2. When Wendy and Robbie heard that Dipper's son and Mabel's daughter were the same age as their son Tyler, Wendy wanted Tyler to meet them. When Tyler met McKenna and Drake, the 3 became great friends. They soon formed a group called The Secret Solvers, a mystery solving group. McKenna Gleeful: Appearance: She is a tall 11 year old brunette with dark brown eyes and medium skin. She wears black Nike sneakers with a white and pink on the border Nike stripe, like her mom, her T-shirt changes every episode. She also wears navy blue jeans. Personality: She is fan girl and loves to draw. She is smart, serious, and mature. She loves to go mystery solving with her cousin, Drake and her friend, Tyler. Likes: Singing, directing, drawing, writing, watching tv, and mystery solving. Dislikes: Being questioned if Drake is her cousin, being underestimated. Allies: Drake, Tyler. Relatives: Drake,Mabel,Gideon,Dipper,Pacifica, Mr and Mrs Pines, Bud Gleeful, Mrs. Gleeful. Quotes "I don't have a crush on you Tyler!" "But dad, how will this help with the mysteries?" Trivia: ~ She is the current owner of book 2 ~ She has a pet cat named Bast. Drake Pines: Appearance: He is a like a blonde blue eyed 11 year old boy. He has a green T-shirt and a blue vest. He wears gray shorts, and black shoes. Personality: He likes to play guitar but he likes to play the drums more. He is smart and sometimes serious. He is sometimes silly. He loves to solve mysteries. Likes: Drumming, mystery solving, watching tv. Dislikes: Being questioned if McKenna is his cousin. Allies: McKenna, Tyler. Relatives: McKenna, Dipper, Pacifica, Mabel, Gideon, Mr and Mrs Pines, Mr and Mrs Northwest. Quotes "How did wax figures almost kill you?" Trivia ~ He is the current owner of book 3. Tyler Appearance: He has grayish hazel hair and hazel eyes and is 12 years old. He has a blue and black striped jacket that has a T on it and dark blue jeans. Personality: He has grayish hazel hair and hazel eyes. He loves to go mysteries with his friends McKenna and Drake. Likes: Playing guitar, talking about stuff that happened on the news, mystery solving. Allies: McKenna, Drake. Relatives: Wendy, Robbie, Manly Dan. Quotes "You are mystery solvers! Drake, your dad solved mysteries. And McKenna, so did your mom. Could I go solve mysteries with both of you?" " Why did your name your cat Bast? She sorta looks like a Mia." Trivia ~ He is not the owner of any of the books. ~ He is the only Secret Solvers member who doesn't have a book. ~ He is the oldest Secret Solvers member. Category:Ocs Category:OCs